omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Enrico Pucci
|-|Enrico Pucci= |-|Whitesnake= |-|C-Moon= |-|Made in Heaven= Character Synopsis Enrico Pucci is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean. He is a priest working for the Green Dolphin St. Jail. Despite his religious beliefs, his youth had been influenced by the reawakened Dio Brando. He spends time with DIO after he heals his disfigured left foot and becomes both his best friend and his acolyte for his complex plan to obtain "Heaven". After knowing of DIO's death from Jotaro Kujo and the fact that he had read DIO's diary, he devises a plan to frame Jolyne Kujo for murder, have her sent to Green Dolphin St. Jail, and lure out Jotaro Kujo into meeting her. Once doing so, he would steal his Stand and Memories via his Stand: Whitesnake. He would then follow the steps of DIO, beginning by fusing the finger bone of DIO he had been entrusted with and the collected souls of 36 sinners to create the Green Baby. By reciting fourteen specific words in a specific order, the Green Baby would fuse with Pucci and give him an upgraded Stand: C-Moon. Finally, Pucci must take C-Moon to a specific location (Cape Canaveral, Florida), and there is when the ultimate Stand, Made in Heaven, will appear. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-C. At least High 8-C with Whitesnake | At least High 8-C with C-Moon. 7-B via Environmental Destruction. High 3-A via Ascending to Infinity | Low 2-C with Made in Heaven Verse: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure''' (Part VI: Stone Ocean)' '''Name:' Enrico Pucci Gender: Male Age: 39 Classification: Human, Stand User, Priest Special Abilities: Whitesnake has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acid Manipulation (Whitesnake can exude a corrosive acid that afflicts victims with illusions, trapping Jotaro and Jolyne in an advanced illusion they accepted as reality, and it can use these illusions to disguise itself), Soul Manipulation (Whitesnake can extract portions of a person's spirit as a tangible disc, containing either their memories or their Stand, putting victims into a coma and killing them without life support), Limited Death Manipulation (If a disc is inserted into a dying person, the original bearer will begin to die as well), Mind Manipulation (He can insert discs on others to control minds), Clairvoyance (It can see through beings that have a disc inserted), Sense Manipulation (Whitesnake can use discs to remove and bestow senses), Sound Manipulation (Used a normal disc on someone to reproduce music), Power Bestowal (A Stand disc can be inserted into someone else to grant them the Stand contained within, or force harmful abilities into them), Invisibility (A Stand can only be seen by other Stand user), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Stealth Mastery. C-Moon has Gravity Manipulation (C-Moon makes Pucci the center of reverse gravity, repelling all objects away from him), Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Pucci could see and think in Jotaro's time stop). Made in Heaven has Time Acceleration (Made in Heaven accelerates time for the entire universe and eventually resets it, doing so by controlling gravitational forces), Limited Fate Manipulation (Destiny will repeat itself with Pucci being the only exception, his plan was to make everyone being able to face their destiny), Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Limited Resistance to Time Stop Destructive Ability: Street Level (Is a Stand User). At least Large Building Level with Whitesnake (Ranked A''' in Power; fought on par with Stone Free) | At least '''Large Building Level with C-Moon physically (Ranked NONE in Power, but should be similar to Whitesnake) with City Level Environmental Destruction (C-Moon's gravity power allows it to affect everything within a 3km radius). High Universe Level via ascending to infinity (When ascending to the reset of the universe Pucci obtains infinite stats in all fields including AP) | Universe Level+ with Made in Heaven (MiH makes time accelerate to infinity, which then follows to the end and rebirth of the universe) Speed: Peak Human. Normal Human to Peak Human with Whitesnake (Ranked D''' in Speed), likely '''Massively FTL (Kept up with Stone Free) | Massively Hypersonic '''to Relativistic+''' with C-Moon (Ranked B''' in Speed) | With Made in Heaven, his speed starts off being about as fast as a bullet train ('''Subsonic), but continuously accelerates until it reaches Infinite Speed Lifting Ability: Peak Human. Class 5 with Whitesnake | Same with C-Moon | Unknown with Made in Heaven Striking Ability: Street Class. At least Large Building Class with Whitesnake (Stabbed through Diver Down and Foo Fighters, the latter having an A''' in durability, with its hands) | '''Same with C-Moon | Unknown with Made in Heaven Durability: Street Level (Is a Stand User). At least Large Building Level with Whitesnake (Ranked A''' in Durability). '''Unknown with C-Moon (Has an Unknown Rank in Durability), possibly at least Large Building Level | At least Large Building Level with Made in Heaven (Ranked A''' in Durability), likely '''Universe Level+ Stamina: Peak Human Range: Tens of meters (20 meters) with Whitesnake. Kilometers (3 kilometers) with C-Moon. Universal+ with Made in Heaven Intelligence: Genius. Enrico Pucci is incredibly cunning and manipulative, and is experienced in Stand battles and has much knowledge on Stands themselves; a good battle tactician and strategist. Weaknesses: Pucci and Whitesnake can only receive discs via physical contact with the object. Stand Discs may reject users they are put inside of if the Stand is too powerful for the user's spirit to handle or not compatible with the user at all. Any damage taken by Whitesnake is reflected back onto Pucci. | C-Moon usually requires directions from Pucci to attack. Any damage taken by C-Moon will reflect back onto Pucci. | Any damage taken by Made in Heaven is reflected back onto Pucci. Pucci's stamina stays the same when time is accelerated. Airborne attacks are more likely to affect Pucci due to accelerated time. Made in Heaven's time acceleration slowly increases over time and must constantly accelerate in order to reset the universe. Notable Feats: *White Snake's showings. *C-Moon's showings. *Stairway To Heaven's showings. Versions: Whitesnake | New Moon Pucci and C-Moon | Made in Heaven Other Attributes List of Equipment: Whitesnake's Stand Discs and Memory Discs | Green Baby | Throwing Knives, the Stand Disc for Heavy Weather Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Whitesnake:' Whitesnake is a large, black-and-white humanoid Stand. Its body is covered with horizontal lines of GΔCT (the four DNA nucleobases), and has a demeaning, hateful conscious of its own. It can use melee attacks, but it could also simply use its ability to take out discs from its targets in one swing. **'Discs:' Whitesnake can generate discs from other living beings in two formats: Memory Discs and Stand (the soul) Discs. Memory Discs can be read and see the memories of the target, and Stand Discs contain a Stand or soul of the target and can be used to obtain and use said Stand and its ability. These discs, once created, will always exist, even in Whitesnake's death. ***'Disc Commands:' Other than Stand and Memory Discs, Whitesnake or Pucci can put in or take out a separate disc that contains miscellaneous information or commands for the object to do, even if it's humanly impossible. This can be used to insert a CD into a person and emit music from their orifices or to specifically remove sight from oneself. ***'Mind Control:' By placing its hand into a target's head, Whitesnake can control a victim's actions and make them succumb to Pucci's orders. **'Mist:' Whitesnake can emit a digestive mist that creates illusions by placing victims within the mist in a trance. Whitesnake can appear to be a different person or object depending on what the victim sees. The mist itself also slowly digests things within its vicinity as the victim is hallucinating. *'C-Moon:' C-Moon is the evolved form of Whitesnake, achieved by fusing with the Green Baby. Its appearance is a mixture of the both of the two with notable aspects of each of them. It relies on its ability for attacking but can use melee attacks. **'Gravity Manipulation:' C-Moon inverses the gravity around Pucci, forcing any unfixed object within a radius of three kilometers to move away from him. Upon contact, it can also increase the force of gravity within an object; described as being turning something inside-out (though these effects are undone by touching them again). C-Moon and Pucci are immune to the effects and are capable of defying gravity by default. *'Made in Heaven:' Made in Heaven is the final Stand Pucci obtains and is regarded as the "ultimate" Stand. Its appearance is a pair of combined halves of a white humanoid and a white horse. Speedometers are riddled in prominent places of the two bodies. It has not been shown to attack by itself. **'Time Acceleration:' Made in Heaven will begin to slowly speed up the flow of time throughout the entire universe, affecting everything within it except for living organisms. The effects are slow at first, but eventually, time will accelerate at extreme speeds. This extreme rate of speed is fast enough that Pucci can bypass or not be affected by abilities such as time stop. **'Universal Reset:' Eventually, the speed of time will reach the end of the universe itself, and then it will be recreated. When Pucci recreates the universe, depending on his actions, there will be slight differences in the next universe. ***'Consequential Fate:' If Pucci kills a person/living being or it dies on its own terms, it will be reborn in a drastically different fashion in the next universe when it resets. They will no longer exist as the same person, but a different person with subtle differences and similarities to the person of before. If Pucci dies himself, the universe will immediately reset once again, but without his influence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:Priests Category:Fusions Category:Hax Category:Time Benders Category:Acid Benders Category:Clairvoyance Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionist Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2